Kata Hati
by DaebakKaeb
Summary: [Chap 2 is up!]Ketika tak ada lagi yang bisa kau percaya, ikuti kata hati. Begitu seharusnya bukan? Dan, hati ini membawaku kembali padamu. Tapi, kau tak lagi berada di tempat kita dahulu. Apakah kau telah menemukan separuh hati lain—selain hatiku? Chanbaek. Gs. DLDR. RnR.
1. Masa Lalu

_**Kata Hati**_

Main pair : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Note : Ini ff remake. Tapi cuman ngambil inti ceritanya aja. Ga copas seluruh cerita. Dae newbie di sini. Maaf kalau ada typo, tidak sesuai EYD, dan alur kecepetan.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Ini tentang kisah kehilangan,

Ketika kau mendapati separuh hatimu kosong dan merapuh.

Atas nama ketidakpercayaan,

Kita telah saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

_Ketika tak ada lagi yang bisa kau percaya, ikuti kata hati._

Begitu seharusnya bukan?

Dan, hati ini membawaku kembali padamu.

Tapi, kau tak lagi berada di tempat kita dahulu.

Apakah kau telah menemukan separuh hati lain—selain hatiku?

.

.

.

.

.

Kafe XiuChën Koffie masih sama terakhir kali Chanyeol ke sana bersama Nana. Meja-meja kayu, lantai papan, kursi bambu, dan tempat lesehan yang menjadi _spot_ favorit mereka berdua. Aroma yang khas selalu tercium setiap kaki melangkah masuk ke XiuChën Koffie; kadang aroma kopi, kadang aroma coklat, kadang aroma keduanya bercampur dan melayang-layang di udara.

XiuChën Koffie terletak di lantai atas toko buku _Xo's_. _Xo's _dan XiuChën Koffie dihubungkan dengan tangga yang juga dari kayu, memberikan kesan sederhana, cocok dengan selera mahasiswa Seoul yang tak begitu berminat untuk 'nongkrong' sambil minum kopi di kafe yang ber-_setting_ mewah dan "elite". Suasananya pun nyaman, itulah pula yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol senang menghabiskan waktunya di sini.

Pukul Sembilan pagi. Chanyeol sedang menenangkan diri sambil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tes kerja di sebuah harian lokal sebagai jurnalis fotografer. Di layar ponselnya, ia membuka beberapa _website_ tentang fotografi untuk kebutuhan jurnalistik. Matanya berputar dari satu teks ke teks lain di ponselnya yang berlayar cukup lebar.

Chanyeol melempar pandanganya ke sudut XiuChën yang lain. Ia melihat seorang yeoja tampak sedang serius berkutat dengan laptopnya. Di mejanya, terletak beberapa buku yang sedikit berantakan. Yeoja itu tampak seusia Chanyeol, mungkin lebih muda. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang, sedikit bergelombang. Alisnya tebal, tidak seperti Nana, alis Nana agak tipis. Matanya, lebih sipit dan lebih hitam dari Nana, mata nana sedikit cokelat.

Sesekali, Chanyeol melihat perempuan itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat memegang ponselnya, mungkin sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang. Senyum yeoja itu manis, tidak seperti Nana. Senyum Nana ceria. Entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol selalu membandingkan senyum setiap yeoja yang ia lihat dengan senyum Nana.

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Telepon dari noonanya—Yoora. Nada dering ponsel itu masih sama seperti dulu. Seperti saat ia masih bisa tersenyum mendengar nada dering itu. Nada dering itu, lagu kesukaan seseorang. Seseorang yang ia sayang.

Seseorang yang juga menghancurkan rasa sayangnya itu.

"Yeoboseo? Wae noona?"

"Yeol, ini Kkamjong."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi.

"Oh, wae, kkamjong? Kok _handphone_ noona ada sama kamu?"

"Yoora noona barusan kecelakaan."

"Hah?" Chanyeol panik.

"Aku kebetulan lagi di dekat rumah sakitnya, Yoora noona bilang sudah ngubungin. Tapi _handphone_mu ga aktif," Jelas Kai. "_Handphone_ku juga lagi sekarat."

"Iya, tadi _handphone_ sempat aku matiin sebentar. Di rumah sakit mana?"

"Sangkyu Hospital…"

"Oh… aku langsung ke sana."

Chanyeol menutup telepon dan keluar dari XiuChën dengan setengah berlari. Ia meninggalkan uang di meja dan membiarkan kopinya yang belum diminum sama sekali.

"Permisi...!" Ada suara yeoja memanggil dari arah belakang Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Ini kunci motornya, ya. Ketinggalan di meja tadi." Kata yeoja itu.

"Oh…" Chanyeol sedikit kaget, dan bersyukur. Kebiasaan buruknya, pelupa. Dan anehnya yang dilupakan selalu barang-barang penting: kunci motor, dompet, ponsel. "Gamsahamida, jeongmal gamsahamida," ujarnya buru-buru.

Yang diberi ucapan hanya tersenyum, lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan kembali masuk ke kafe.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke Sangkyu Hospital. Ia terenyak sesaat karena di rumah sakit ini juga dulu orangtuanya sempat ditangani sebelum akhirnya meninggal akibat kecelakaan nahas itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa bersahabat dengan aroma rumah sakit, dan sejak orangtuanya meninggal, ia semakin benci jika terpaksa harus masuk ke rumah sakit.

Chanyeol menghampiri meja petugas administrasi dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Ada pasien yang namanya Yoora?"

"Nama lengkapnya? Di sini banyak sekali yang namanya Yoora." Sahut petugas itu sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Park Yoora." Chanyeol menjawab cepat.

Resepsionis itu terlihat mengetik sesuatu dan menatap layar komputer di depannya.

"Ada, Baru saja masuk tadi. Kamar Nomor 205." Petugas itu menunjuk dengan sebelah tangannya. "Ke arah sana, ya."

"Gamsahamida." Sahut Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan dan langsung menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh petugas tadi.

Chanyeol tiba di depan kamar nomor 205 dan langsung masuk. DIlihatnya Yoora sedang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Di sebelahnya duduk namja mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru langit dengan lengannya digulung hingga siku dan celana bahan—khas penampilan seorang eksekutif muda.

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, namja itu menoleh, dan Chanyeol langsung mengenalinya sebagai Suho, namjachingu Noona-nya. Namja lain yang sedang berdiri di sisi lain tempat tidur Yoora juga menoleh, Chanyeol mengenalinya sebagai Kai, sahabatnya yang tadi meneleponnya.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Yoora yang ikut menoleh mendengar derit pintu.

"Noona, gwenchana?" tanyanya cemas seraya menyentuh kepala Yoora dan mengusapnya pelan. Terlihat sekali raut gelisah di wajahnya.

Dulu, Noona-nya pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Mobil yang ia kendarai tertabrak truk kontainer dalam perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Terhantam dengan sangat keras, terbalik, dan terseret sekian ratus meter. Kecelakaan yang sama dengan kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtua Chanyeol.

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengizinkan Yoora menyetir mobil sendiri. Jika Yoora ingin bepergian, harus ia atau Suho yang mengantar. Atau, sesekali Chanyeol meminta tolong kepada Kai jika ia dan Suho sama-sama sedang ada kesibukan.

"Gwenchana, Yeol." Yoora tersenyum lemah.

"Perasaan aku sudah bilang tidak usah nyetir sendiri. Noona ingat tidak, sih?!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba memarahi Yoora.

"Yeol." Suho memegang pundak Chanyeol.

"Kalau mau ke mana-mana hubungin aku, Suho hyung, atau Kai. Atau minta tolong teman noona, siapa kek buat nemenin. Jangan nyetir sendiri!" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Yoora hanya terdiam dan sedikit terisak.

"Yeol, sudah. Ini bukan salah Yoora, ini salah aku." Suho berbicara dengan suaranya yang agak berat. "Yoora mau ketemu dan sudah minta tolong dijemput, tapi aku lagi ada _meeting_, jadi dia nyetir sendiri ke kantorku."

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia masih kesal dengan noonanya yang tak menuruti omongannya dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Yoora sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Kamu jangan khawatir, aku bakal nemenin dia sampai nanti pulang." Ujar Suho berusaha menenangkan calon adik iparnya itu.

"Kamu katanya ada _interview_ kerja, hari ini bukan?" Kai bertanya.

Chanyeol hampir lupa ia ada wawancara kerja. Ia melamar sebagai fotografer di sebuah harian lokal. Chanyeol masih enggan, Namun, melihat keadaan noona-nya yang memang sudah tampak tak apa-apa dan ditemani oleh Suho, ia bisa tenang. Lagi pula, dia memang harus memenuhi panggilan wawancara kerja itu jika ia ingin mendapatkan pekerjaannya.

"Geurae, aku pergi dulu. Setelah _interview_, aku langsung balik lagi sini," Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ani. Noona juga sebentar lagi pulang,kok," sahut Yoora.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar rawat Yoora dan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ia tiba-tiba teringat saat ia ke tempat ini ketika appa dan eommanya kecelakaan, dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ia dan noonanya, Yoora. Bau rumah sakit memang tak pernah menjadi favortinya. Berada di rumah sakit membuatnya merasa seluruh dinding dan benda-benda yang berada di dalamnya mengisap habis aura kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya.

Ingatan tentang orangtuanya yang seketika melintas membuat Chanyeol tak dapat menghindari ingatan tentang Nana. Ia ingat, selain noonanya, Nana-lah yang ia peluk dengan begitu erat saat menunggu dokter keluar dari ruangan orang tuanya dan memberi tahu bahwa orangtuanya tak dapat diselamatkan lagi.

Ia ingat tangan Nana yang mengusap-usap punggungnya mencoba menenangkannya. Ia ingat saat itu, di lorong rumah sakit yang sama, Nana masih ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah jalan, deru mesin mobil dan motor tiba-tiba tereda, oleh suara di kepalanya. Suara nada dering ponsel yang walau ia sebenarnya tak ingin lagi mendengarnya, tetapi tak pernah juga ia menggantinya dengan nada dering yang lain. Lagu yang selalu membawa bayangan yeoja itu kembali itu kembali ke kepalanya. Kembali berbayang di matanya.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but don't get what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Masa lalu tak seharusnya kembali, dan memang tak sepantasnya kembali. Ia sudah membuang jauh bayangan Nana dan sama sekali tak berminat memungutnya lagi. Sesuatu yang dibuang adalah sesuatu yang tak lagi berguna. Banyak hal bisa didaur ulang memang, tetapi itu bukan cinta. Biarlah yang indah cukup kekal sebagai hal yang sudah jauh terlewati dan tak perlu dikunjungi lagi.

Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri ia masih sering teringat Nana. Tidak sekedar teringat, tetapi memikirkan. Bagaimana mungkin lima tahun hubungan perasaan bisa menghilang begitu saja. Apalagi kenangan yang menyertainya, tak mungkin akan terhapus, pun terganti, dengan peristiwa indah yang lain sekali pun.

Meski luka dan rasa kecewa begitu besar, rasa sayang itu masih utuh. Terlalu dalam ia merasa terlukai, tetapi terlalu besar arti yeoja itu baginya untuk ia singkirkan. Terlampau banyak hal manis yang mereka lalui bersama untuk dikubur dan dilupakan begitu saja.

Semakin dalam sakit hati, semakin besar cinta itu.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

Chanyeol menghenteikan motornya di halaman parkir sebuah minimarket. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celana dan memencet-mencet tombol.

"Yeoboseo. Wae yeol?" Terdengar sahutan suara yeoja di seberang, sedikit lemah.

"Noona, masih di rumah sakit? Aku baru saja selesai _interview."_

"Ani, ini sudah pulang kok. Lama juga, ya, _interview_nya. Kamu sampai malam begini."

" Agak engga beres juga tadi yang ngewawancarainnya, satu orang saja lama. Sampai lumutan nunggu giliran."

Yoora tertawa. "Namanya juga nyari kerja. Ya begitulah."

"Noona sama siapa di apartment? Sama Suho hyung? Eh, mau nitip? Apa kek, buah gitu?"

"Ani, cepat pulang Yeol. Ne, noona sama Suho."

"Oh…, geurae, aku mau ketemu Kai dulu ya. Sebentar saja."

"Arra, arra."

"Annyeong~"

Chanyeol menutup telepon. Kemudian mengetik sesuatu.

_To: Kkamjong_

_From: Dobi_

_Masih ada urusan kantor?_

_Ke tempat biasa._

_Kalau bisa, nyusul._

Ia memencet tombol _send_. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, ia masukkan lagi ke dalam saku _jeans_-nya, lalu turun dari motor dan masuk ke minimarket. Setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral, ia segera membayar di kasir.

Biasanya, jika bersama Nana, yeoja itulah yang masuk ke minimarket dan membelikan air mineral botol untuknya. Nana tahu Chanyeol malas turun dari motor dan paling malas berbelanja bahkan untuk hal-hal yang kecil seperti membeli minum atau camilan.

Chanyeol menaiki motornya, dan menarik gas. Melaju kembali dan bercampur dengan kendaraan lain di jalan.

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Alam bawah sadar Chanyeol masih begitu bersahabat dengan yeoja itu. Ia membelokkan motornya ke sebuah kafe yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama orang yang kini sangat ingin ia lupakan. Ia ingin mencari tempat lain, tetapi semua sudut di kota ini mengingatkan ia kepada Nana. Tak ada tempat yang tak menyimpan kenangan bersamanya.

Ia tak bisa mengelak.

Tempat yang sama, sudut yang sama, minuman yang sama. Hanya saja kali ini tak ada cokelat panas, juga suara tawa yang akrab di telinganya. Tak ada yang meletakkan tangan di pahanya dan mencubit gemas perutnya. Tak ada kepala yang bersandar di pundaknya dan rambut panjang yang biasa dielusnya.

Namun, wangi parfum perempuan itu seakan-akan melayang-layang di udara. Chanyeol terenyak, mencoba menyingkirkan pikirannya. Datang ke tempat yang biasa ia datangi bersama Nana sudah cukup buruk untuk kesehatan perasaannya, tak perlu membiarkan pikirannya mengawang jauh kembali membayangkan yeoja itu.

"YA!"

Suara dan tepukan yang mendarat tiba-tiba di pundak Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Wae? Pasti ngelamun jorok." Kai melepaskan sepatu dan duduk di sisi lain meja. Ada sudut di kafe itu yang berbentuk lesehan, menjadi favorit Chanyeol, juga favoritnya Nana.

"Babo." Chanyeol menggerutu.

Kai tertawa. Diletakkannya tas ransel laptopnya, lalu melihat-lihat buku menu, membolak-baliknya.

"Ya, menurutmu, Kyungsoo bagaimana?" Tiba-tiba, laki-laki berkulit tan itu bertanya.

"Hah?" Chanyeol masih belum mengembalikan pikirannya yang mengawang.

"kyungsoo." Kai mengulang lagi kalimatnya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sudah tiga minggu belakangan memang sahabatnya itu terlihat sering bepergian dengan Kyungsoo, teman kuliah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tak begitu memperhatikan dengan khusus. Ia hanya tahu Kai sering menjemput Kyungsoo pulang kuliah.

"Oh, Kyungsoo."

"Iya, Kyungsoo."

"Hmmm, Kyungsoo orangnya baik. Cantik, manis juga." Chanyeol memberikan pendapatnya.

"Menurutku juga begitu." Kai menerawang. "kalau di kelas, Kyungsoo bagaimana, Yeol?"

"_Wait, wait._ Tunggu dulu. Kenapa nih, nanya-nanyain Kyungsoo?"

"Ani~ ingin tahu saja." Kai mencoba bereaksi wajar.

"Ada perasaan ya sama yeoja bermata belo itu?" Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Ah, Ani~.Dengan yeoja burung hantu itu? Pffttt. Ani. Ani. Ani. Ani." Alih-alih bereaksi normal, Kai malah memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa ia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Mengaku saja. Sama aku saja pake bohong segala." Chanyeol menyeruput kopinya. "Muka merah, tuh."

"Jinjja?" Kai meraba-raba pipinya. "YA!"

Chanyeol tergelak.

"Sudah, ngaku saja kenapa sih? Ada perasaan kan sama _dia_?"

"Andwe~!" Kai masih bersikeras.

"Aish, Jujur sama hati sendiri sana tidak bisa. Gimana mau jujur sama orang lain?" Chanyeol sok bijak.

"Park Dobi sialan." Kai meninju lengan Chanyeol. "Kesurupan hantu mana?"

Chanyeol terkekeh-kekeh. Diseruputnya lagi kopinya. Rasanya tentu saja pahit, tetapi entah kenapa lebih pahit dari biasanya. Mungkin, suasana hati dan pikirannya hari ini yang memengaruhinya. Orang yang sedang kalut memang suka merasakan hal yang macam-macam.

"Kai, pernah tidak, mencoba membuang sesuatu, tapi sesuatu itu selalu balik lagi?" Chanyeol melempar pandangan ke luar jendela kafe, tak sedang berusaha melihat apa-apa.

Kai tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang memikirkan seseorang.

"Masih belum bisa melupakan Nana?" tanya Kai, santai.

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Tak pula menoleh ke yang bertanya.

"Sudah setahun lebih, Yeol. Dan, dia juga sekarang mungkin sudah bahagia bersama orang lain." Celutuk Kai.

"Aku harap begitu."

"Pasti begitu."

Chanyeol kembali diam. Betapa jauh dalam hatinya ia berharap orang yang membuat Nana bahagia adalah dirinya sendiri. Betapa ia berharap tak pernah ada pengkhianatan hingga perpisahan pun tak perlu terjadi. Betapa ia berharap hanya dengan dimasuki oleh satu orang, hati sudah merasa lengkap. Tak perlu dua, tiga, atau empat.

Namun, cinta tak pernah berjalan mulus. Semakin panjang semakin rumit, semakin sulit menjaganya agar tak tumbang dihajar angin kencang, atau jatuh tersandung kerikil.

"Ingin ketemu dia?" Kai bertanya kepada sahabatnya yang masih termenung itu.

"Ani."

"Masa?"

"Ani."

"Terus?" Kai masih berusaha mengulik apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

"Ani. Tiba-tiba ingat saja."

"Hmm…."

Kai menyeruput kopunya sedikit, lalu meletakkan kembali gelasnya dengan hati-hati, seakan tak ingin suaranya mengganggu suasana pikiran sahabatnya yang pastilah sekarang sedang berjalan ke mana-mana itu.

"Dia sekarang diman?"

Chanyeol mengangkat pundak. "Molla. Sejak putus, aku tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan dia."

"Oh?" Kai terheran. "Memang bisa? Maksudku, memang tahan?"

"Awalnya, susah. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghindar, dia terus mendekatiku dengan berbagai cara," ujar Chanyeol. "Tapi, akhirnya benar-benar aku tegaskan ke dia kalau aku tidak bisa terus kontak dengan dia."

"Memang sekarang tidak?"

"Hmhh." Chanyeol mendengus.

Ia memang tak menginginkan Nana kembali. Tetapi, rindu dalam dadanya sesungguhnya tak pernah bener-bener padam. Beberapa kali ia mencoba dekat dengan yeoja lain, tetapi selalu berakhir begitu saja di tengah jalan.

"Carilah yeojachingu lain." Kai menceletuk.

Chanyeol melengos. "Malas, Kai." Kali ini, ia melempar pandanganya ke sahabatnya yang bersurai coklat itu. "Capek mulai dari awal lagi."

"Sudah kelamaan,ya, sama Nana?" Kai seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Berapa tahun? Lima?"

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Lima tahun sama nana juga bermula dari satu hari kenalan, Yeol."

"terus?"

"Mulailah kenalan sama yeoja lagi, kek."

"Capek."

"Cepat atau lambat juga, kamu pasti akan mempunyai hubungan dengan yeoja baru kan?" Tanya Kai. "Memang ingin balik sama Nana?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Ibarat ranting pohon patah, mau kamu sambung pakai apa juga tidak akan bisa balik keadaannya seperti semula," ujar Kai.

"Aku tidak ada keinginan menyambungkan ranting itu lagi,kok, Kai."

"lalu?"

"Aku kangen saja."

"Hati-hati, tuh."

"Wae?"

"Kangen dengan mantan itu adalah balikan yang tertunda." Kai mengejek.

"YA!"

"Balikan sama mantan tuh, ibarat mungut lagi bekas makanan yang sudah kamu buang. Mau kamu makan lagi, Yeol? Hebat, hebat!"

Itulah Kai. Omongannya sering penuh candaan, tetapi sebenarnya tersirat keseriusan di sana. Chanyeol pun tak bisa menolak untuk memikirkan kata-kata Kai tadi. Untuk apa ia memikirkan Nana lagi. Jika ia benar-benar hendak melihat ke belakang, harusnya bukan hanya hal indah saja yang tersangkut di mata, tetapi juga kesalahan-kesalahan yang tak mungkin ia lupa.

Hati yang rusak memang mencintai kenangan, walaupun sadar di dalamnya banyak luka dan kekecewaan yang tak pernah sembuh. Itulah manusia, semakin sakit semakin ingat.

Nana yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum itu, adalah Nana yang sama juga membuat hatinya rusak dan nyaris tak lagi berbentuk.

Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol memikirkan dengan serius perkataan Kai. Benar, setelah semua pengkhianatan dan kebohongan yang terjadi, untuk apa lagi ia kembali ke Nana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

Hola.

Dae bawain Chanbaek.

Dae nulisnya panjang kali ini.

Ini ff remake. Alur akan diubah-ubah sesuai pemikiran Dae. Ga copas oke.

Dae lagi galau… jadi yah.

Mind to review?

Terima kasih!

Xoxo.


	2. Cokelat Panas

_**Kata Hati**_

Main pair : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Note : Ini ff remake. Tapi cuman ngambil inti ceritanya aja. Ga copas seluruh cerita. Dae newbie di sini. Maaf kalau ada typo, tidak sesuai EYD, dan alur kecepetan.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang membuatmu pergi, pada saatnya akan menjadi sesuatu yang membawamu pulang kembali. Sesuatu itu berwujud satu, tetapi memiliki dua nama, "luka" dan "kenangan". Yang satu membuatmu ingin melangkah jauh, yang satunya lagi memaksamu untuk mendekat lagi. Tarik-menarik antara mereka, biasa kau sebut: cinta.

Chanyeol membenci Nana. Nana yang berkhianat akan cinta mereka, yang tak merasa cukup hanya dengan Chanyeol. Ia tak pernah mengerti bagaimana cinta ternyata justru membuat seseorang merasa kurang.

"Ya, Gwenchana?"

Kai mengagetkan Chanyeol dengan menepuk bahunya keras dari belakang.

"Tumben kamu ada di sini?" Tanya Kai sembari duduk di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol biasa menghabiskan paginya dengan melakukan latihan di _gym_. Tidak sering, seminggu sekali atau dua kali. Pulang dari _gym_ dia biasanya mampir di tempat minum jus yang terletak tak jauh dari kampusnya.

Tempat minum jus itu kecil, hanya sebuah toko yang dikemas sedemikian rupa dan diberi kursi dan meja yang disusun rapi. Di dindingnya, tertempel poster jenis-jenis menu yang tersedia di situ. Tidak hanya jus yang dijual, ada salad buah, buah yang diberi es krim, sampai nasi yang dicampur buah.

"Mau pesan apa?" Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kai, malah balik bertanya menawarkan menu untuk Kai.

"Ani, hanya sebentar. Nyariin kamu doing," jawab Kai seraya menyeruput jus apel Chanyeol.

"Wae? Tumben. Bukannya masih kerja?"

"Ani, aku izin. Ya, ke XiuChën Koffie, yok."

"Pukul segini? Wae?"

"Sudah ikut saja. Sahabat aku kan?"

"Curiga aku ada apa-apa, nih. Ngapain ke XiuChën pukul segini? Ada acara apa?"

"Aish, ikut saja!" Kai menarik tangan Chanyeol, memaksanya beranjak.

"Bentar aku balik dulu, mau mandi."

Chanyeol menunjukan kausnya yang basah oleh keringat sehabis latihan di _gym_.

"Aniya~ udah ganteng kayak gitu, cocok."

"YA! ANDWE! Aku balik dulu, mandi."

Chanyeol membayar jus yang dipesannya, lalu berjalan ke motornya.

"Kamu tidak bawa kunci apartment kan?" Kai tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku celananya dan memutar-mutarnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tadi ke apartment, Yoora noona menitipkan kunci buat kamu. Tapi, kayanya aku berubah pikiran deh, mau ngasih apa tidak."

Chanyeol melengos. "Ya sudah, aku tidak balik dulu ke apartment, langsung ke XiuChën. Iya, iya."

"Gitu dong!" Kai berseru.

Mereka lalu berpindah menuju XiuChën Koffie. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar dua puluh menit dari tempat minum jus di dekat kampus Chanyeol. Namun, ternyata jarak dua puluh menit pada pukul 9 pagi pun tidak dapat ditempuh dengan lancar karena terjadi macet yang lumayan panjang.

"Ada acara apaan, sih, Kai?" Chanyeol masih bertanya-tanya, heran dengan sahabatnya pergi ke kafe pukul sembilan pagi dan belum mandi.

Kai tidak menjawab, hanya mesem-mesem dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke XiuChën Koffie yang terletak di lantai atas toko buku _Xo's_, Chanyeol melihat sekumpulan orang yang tampak menhatur-atur dan menyusun-nyusun sesuatu.

"Eh, Chanyeoll!" Suara yeoja berseru dari balik sekumpulan orang itu.

"Oh, Kyungsoo?... Ah, pantes kamu, ya…." Chanyeol mendelik ke Kai, merasa menyadari sesuatu.

Kai menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Chanyeol, ngapain kamu ke sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sumringah.

"Aku bawa bala bantuan, nih." Kai menyela. "Lumayan kan buat angkut-angkut meja sama kursi."

Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengetahui maksud sahabatnya itu membawanya ke XiuChën sepagi ini. Untuk jadi kuli. Kalau saja bukan di tempat umum, Chanyeol pasti sudah memukul Kai karena mengerjainya.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo ini sama komunitasnya lagi mau bikin pameran foto, Yeol. Acaranya nanti malam, sekarang lagi ngatur-ngatur tempatnya," Ujar Kai, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol. "Nah, kamu bantuin angkat-angkat meja,ya. Bantuin ngatur-ngatur juga. Oke?"

Kai mesem-mesem. Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan geram kepadanya.

"Ayolah, sahabatku…. Demi Kyungsoo , nih," bisik Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk cepat, menatap Chanyeol yang masih hendak melayangkan pukulan kesal kepada Kai.

"Arrasseo, aku bantuin! Aku bantuin!" Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah.

Dengan kaus yang masih basah karena keringat sehabis latihan _gym_, aroma tubuh yang masih "sedap" gara-gara belum mandi, dan sisa tenaga bercampur kesal dikerjai sahabatnya sendiri, Chanyeol membantu teman-teman satu komunitas Kyungsoo mengangkat dan mnyusun barang-barang untuk kepentingan pameran foto.

"Acaranya kapan, Soo?" Chanyeol bertanya, sambil mendekap beberapa bingkai foto di dadanya dan meletakkannya satu per satu di atas meja kecil di sebelah kaki pigura.

"Nanti malam, Yeol. Kamu datang, yah." Jawab Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak pembicaraannya dengan Kai.

"Tidak janji, yah. Lagi malas ke mana-mana," sahut Chanyeol. "Ini juga aku ke sini gara-gara dipaksa calon namjachingu mu, tuh."

Kyungsoo tertawa malu-malu. Kai garuk-garuk kepala sambil melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Yah…., tidak apa-apa, yeol. Hitung-hitung bantuin aku saja."

"Kamu tidak ada acara kan nanti malam? Aku jemput di apartment ya."

"Aku sudah bilang tudak janji."

"Wae?"

"Malas."

"Sudahlah, Nana mulu kamu pikirin. Tidak bakal lari gunung dikejar." Kai memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"Siapa yang ngejar gunung? Babo!" Chanyeol melempar spidol ke Kai.

Dua hari ini, entah kenapa, pikiran Chanyeol begitu penuh dengan bayang-bayang Nana. Bukan ide yang bagus memang menghabiskan waktu sendirian pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Namun, bukan ide yang cukup baik juga menghabiskannya di XiuChën Koffie. Tempat ini lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

XiuChën Koffie memang tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk, banyak hal. Mulai dari hanya berbincang-bincang ringan dengan teman, mengerjakan tugas sendirian, atau menghabiskan malam minggu bersama pacar—seperti yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan bersama Nana. Dulu.

Lampu di Kafe XiuChën Koffie yang remang, memberikan nuansa hangat tersendiri. Lantainya tersusun dari papan, meja dan kursinya dari bamboo dan rotan yang dianyam. Ada area lesehan, area favorit Chanyeol dan Nana.

"Omo! Chanyeol datang juga." Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum sumringahnya yang khas.

"Hehe, iya. Kai mana?"

"Lagi bantuin anal-anak. Kamu tidak pergi sama siapa gitu?" Kyungsoo celingak-celinguk.

"Sama siapa?"

"Yaa, sama siapa gitu…."

"Ani, Soo. Sendirian saja."

"Ohh." Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. "Mau kutemani?"

"Ah, Gwenchana. Kamu pasti sibuk, kan? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Beneran?"

"Ne." Chanyeol menunjukkan senyumnya yang terlihat dipaksakan. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, alih-alih mengalihkan pikirannya dari Nana, duduk sendirian lagi dan lagi di tempat ini malah akan membuat dirinya semakin _gloomy._ Bukan suasana yang bagus.

"Ya sudah, aku tinggal, yaaa. Baik-baik, ya, jangan keluyuran, nanti hilang." Kyungsoo kembali melemparkan senyum sumringahnya sebelum membalikkan badan dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang mengurusi acara pameran foto yang sedang berlangsung.

Berkali-kali pun, Chanyeol mendatangi tempat ini untuk membiasakan diri dengan kenangan yang selalu menghantuinya, ia tak akan pernah terbiasa. Meski yang terlintas di ingatan selalu hal yang sama, rasa sakitnya seolah-olah selalu baru dan baru lagi. Satu cangkir kopi hitam, satu gelas cokelat panas, suara tawa yang renyah dan menyenangkan, pelan-pelan berubah menjadi jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk-nusuk hati dan pikirannya. Ia tak ingin mengingat lagi, tetapi sulit.

"Jeogiyo…."

Chanyeol menoleh, seorang yeoja menghampirinya. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya panjang sedikit bergelombang. Ia mengenakan kaus berwarna putih yang ditimpa kardigan warna biru muda, dengan bawahan _blue jeans_, dan flat shoes berwarna senada.

"Ngg…" Chanyeol sepertinya berpikir, mengingat-ingat.

"Yang kemarin kunci motornya ketinggalan?"

"Ohh…Ne, Yang kemarin,ya."

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis. Untuk sesaat, senyum itu membangkitkan sesuatu di diri Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang kecil. Sesuatu yang hangat. "Boleh duduk di sini? Yang lain penuh."

"Oh, iya, iya. Duduk saja."

"kamsahamnida." Yeoja itu kembali tersenyum.

Chanyeol memperhatikan yeoja itu. Menyisir wajahnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali melihat yeoja cantik. Hanya saja, kali ini, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda. Ia tidak tahu apa. Ia hanya mencoba memperhatikan wajah yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya sambil sesekali mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain agar tak terlalu terlihat sedang mengamati perempuan itu.

"Eh, sampai lupa kenalan." Chanyeol mengulurakn sebelah tangannya. "Chanyeol."

"Ah iya…., Baekhyun." Yeoja itu menyambut tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. "Kemarin kenapa buru-buru banget? Sampai bisa ketinggalan kunci motor." Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

"Oh, iya. Dapat telepon noona kecelakaan, jadi kaget dan buru-buru."

"hah? Aduh, Terus sekarang bagaimana? Lagi di rumah sakit apa gimana?"

"Kecelakaan kecil. Tapi, sempat dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi bentar doing. Sekarang udah tidak kenapa-napa kok, sudah pulang ke rumah juga."

"Ooh, syukurlah…." Baekhyun mengusap-usap dadanya. Terlihat sekali begitu simpati dengan cerita Chanyeol.

Hening beberapa saat. Chanyeol mencoba mencari topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Sering ke sini ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya. Hehehe. Tidak sering-sering juga sih. Tapi, lumayan sering. Kalau lagi ngerjain tugas atau malam minggu, biasanya ke sini," Jawab Baekhyun. "Kamu? Sering ke sini?"

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hatinya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. _Sering?_ Ia bahkan menghabiskan seluruh perasaannya di tempat ini. Selama bertahun-tahun.

"Lumayan sering juga." Chanyeol menjawab sambil balas tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Kok tidak pernah ngeliat ya, ya?"

"Kamu aja kali yang tidak menyadari. Masa namjan sekeren begini tidak ngeliat, sih?"

"kereeen? Idih!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Entah dengan kuasa apa, senyum itu menarik mata Chanyeol lebih dari foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding XiuChën Koffie. Wajah Baekhyun mungkin tidak terlalu berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja berwajah manis lain yang pernah ditemui Chanyeol. Namun, senyumnya itu jelas adalah sesuatu yang baru kali ini Chanyeol lihat.

"kamu suka fotografi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm. Tidak terlalu."

Chanyeol berbohong. Fotografi adalah hidupnya, kalau boleh dibilang. Meski tidak sedang membawa kamera DSLR-nya, Chanyeol selalu mengantongi kamera saku ke mana pun ia pergi. Ia tak pernah ingin kehilangan moment menarik apa pun yang dapat terjadi kapan saja dan di mana saja.

"Wae?"

"Nggak ngerti aja di mana asyiknya."

"Ih, motret itu ayik tahu, Kamu bisa membekukan waktu, hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh hal lain," Ujar Baekhyun. "Terus, kenapa ke sini?"

"Melihat pameran foto." Chanyeol mengangkat pundaknya.

"Tidak suka foto kenapa melihat pameran foro? Aneh."

"Ini acara teman aku sebenarnya. Dia minta datang jadi ya sudah, daripada tidak ada acara aku datang saja."

"Oh, yang bikin pameran ini teman kamu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu nyaman di telinganya. Halus dan menenangkan.

"Ih, apalagi punya teman yang suka fotografi. Rugi banget tidak suka motret,: Baekhyun melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Memang kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya, seraya memperhatikan alis Baekhyun yang tebal seperti semut beriring.

"Foto bisa menyimpan kenangan lebih lama dari ingatan kita sendiri. Kamu tidak mau, kan, kehilangan kenangan indah dan tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi saat udah tua nanti?"

Chanyeol tidak suka dihantui kenangan yang ia sendiri tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Baginya, sebuah potret tak lebih dari mesin pengingat luka dan alarm yang selalu berbunyi di saat yang tak pernah tepat.

"Kamu suka banget motret?" Chanyeol bertanya, setelah menyeruput sedikit kopi hitamnya.

"Banget!" Jawab Baekhyun bersemangat, matanya tampak semakin besar. "Besok aku mau bikin pameran sendiri juga di sini. Itu salah satu alas an juga aku datang. Sekalian liat-liat pameran foto buat cari-cari masukan."

"Oh, kamu mau bikin pameran foto juga.. Sendiri? Pameran tunggal maksudnya?"

"Iya." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Datang, ya!"

Chanyeol hendak menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Namun, ia malah menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Horee." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu tersadar belum memesan minuman dari tadi. Ia membuka buku menu di meja kayu bundar di depannya dan memanggil pramusaji sesaat kemudian. " Cokelat panasnya satu, ya."

Chanyeol terenyak. Tidak, semua orang bisa saja memesan cokelat panas, tidak hanya Baekhyun.

"Ngg…, Jeogiyo!" seru Baekhyun sesaat setelah pramusaji itu membalikkan badannya. " Kasih gula sedikit, ya tidak usah terlalu pahit."

Dan, jantung Chanyeol pun seakan-akan meluncur dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

Hola.

Mian Dae updatenya lama.

Hehe.

Semoga pada suka chap ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Special thanks to:

**ChanbaekLuv, KarlinaAmelia, ByunViBaek, pasti tau siapa**

Terima kasih udah mau baca ff ini.

Sekian.

Review please;)

Terima kasih!

Xoxo.


End file.
